Bienes Invisibles
by Comadreja-chan
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que es un bien invisible? ¿no? pues deberias descubrirlo pues es el camino a la felicidad...


**Aclaraciones: UA Gaara, no sera hijo del Kazekage e.e. Ademas la trama de la historia fue una adaptacion de una historia que me contaron hace tiempo que tiene el mismo titulo.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Gaara ni ningun personaje es de mi propiedad son de Kishimoto u.u  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bienes Invisibles.<strong>

Un pelirrojo de unos siete años, esperaba ansioso la siguiente mañana ¿Por qué? Pues era navidad, y como era de costumbre dejaba su calcetín de lana colgado a un lado de la chimenea.

Su madre se encontraba afligida, pues sabía que este año no habría regalos, su trabajo como costurera no le permitía darse muchos lujos, apenas y alcanzaba para lo necesario.

Pero hace un tiempo, le había explicado a su pequeño, que existían bienes materiales, que se compran con dinero, y bienes invisibles, que no se compran, no se venden y no se ven, como el cariño de una madre.

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño Gaara, despierta feliz y se dirige inmediatamente a la chimenea, revisa su calcetín y se da cuenta de que no hay nada. Su madre al oír los ruidos se levanta y se para detrás de él.

― ¿Qué te trajeron esta vez, Gaara-kun? ― pregunta la madre.

―Está llena de bienes invisibles― le responde muy feliz.

―Me alegro que te hayan gustado, pequeño― su madre se agacha a su estatura y lo acaricia su mejilla.

―Mami, ¿Puedo ir a mostrárselo a los demás niños? ― le pregunta el pelirrojo ansioso.

―Claro― le sonríe― pero recuerda llegar para el almuerzo, ¿vale? ― le da un pequeño beso. Y el pelirrojo asiente una vez para salir corriendo fuera de la casa.

Ya en la plaza, estaba con los demás niños, quienes estaban alardeando sobre lo que Papa Noel, les había traído.

―Y a ti Gaara-kun, ¿Qué te trajo? ― pregunto una pequeña niña castaña.

El pelirrojo feliz enseña su calcetín vacio ―Me trajo bienes invisibles― todos los demás niños se empezaron a burlar de él, menos aquella niña que había hecho la pregunta.

Al pequeño Gaara, no le importaba lo que los demás niños dijeran, el era feliz con sus bienes invisibles, se alejo de aquel grupo de niños, y se fue a sentar en un árbol cercano para disfrutar de su regalo.

Mientras tanto, en aquella plaza llena de niños, Kankuro, el hijo del Kazekage, alardeaba a todos su regalo, una marioneta de su tamaño, pero al tratar de manejarla no hizo exactamente lo que quería, "_vino defectuosa"_ pensó molesto y a su vez rompía aquella cara marioneta.

Su padre quien lo vio todo, no comprendía porque aunque le diera todo lo que pidiera su hijo no era feliz. Para resolver aquella incógnita decide dar un paseo y pensar, en el camino ve a un solitario pelirrojo sentado en un árbol, quien aparentemente estaba feliz.

―Oye niño― Lo llama el Kazekage, Gaara inmediatamente voltea y al reconocerlo hace su debida reverencia.

―No es necesario que hagas eso― el Kazekage le sonrió― ¿Qué te trajo Papa Noel, a ti?

― ¡Muchos bienes invisibles! ― exclame feliz el pelirrojo.

― ¿Bienes invisibles? ― Pregunta el Kazekage.

―Si― el pelirrojo sonríe feliz y sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorar.

― ¿Y que son esos? ―

― Mi mami dice, que son aquellos regalos, que no puedes comprar con dinero, ni vender y tampoco se pueden ver, como el cariño de mamá― le explica el niño. El Kazekage sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, logra entender porque su hijo no era feliz. No importaba cuantos regalos le diese, no seria feliz, si no le daba cariño. Se acerca al pequeño y desordena sus cabellos rojos.

―Esos son los regalos más importantes, cuídalos mucho, y siempre serás feliz― le dijo aquel hombre.

―Hai, Kazekage-sama― responde seguro y feliz aquel pelirrojo.

― ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás niños? ― sugiere el hombre. El pelirrojo asiente, hace su debida reverencia y sale corriendo en dirección a la plaza, donde estaban los demás niños.

Gracias a ese pequeño, el Kazekage, acababa de descubrir el camino a la felicidad, ningún bien material se compara con los bienes invisibles, como el cariño de tus amigos, de tu familia, o el amor de tu esposa. Por eso hay que cuidarlos muchos, y duraran para siempre.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado de verdad, este fue el primer one que escribi, y fue para un concurso de navidad en MSS.<p>

¿Que tal le parecia? ¿bueno ? ¿Malo? ¿reviews? :D

Ciao~~


End file.
